Haxorus
|} Haxorus (Japanese: オノノクス Ononokus) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 48. It is the final form of . Biology Haxorus is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark yellow-green covering on its back and most of the front. It has black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. Its large tusks, which resemble scythes, are black and edged in red, and are located on its upper jaw on the side of its mouth. These tusks, which can cut steel beams, are unbreakable. Its medium-sized eyes are red with black pupils. Ridged plate-like skin travels from its back to its head region. It has solid armor and the legs and tail have a dividing line pattern. Its arms are quite small, with three digits with two elliptical triceps and biceps and circular elbows. Its hands are small and circular with small red claws. Its legs are formidable and strong with three toed feet with a red talon on each toe. It is generally friendly, but it is very territorial. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Drayden's Haxorus first appeared in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! and again in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!. Outside of flashbacks and fantasies, a real Haxorus first appeared in A Village Homecoming! as it was noticed by Iris's Dragonite and had a fight with it. A Haxorus who belonged to Rhoder appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! where it caused a rampage in the city due to Colress's machines controlling it at the time. Haxorus returned to normal when one of the machines was destroyed by Aldith's 's . Minor appearances Haxorus first appeared in Dreams by the Yard Full! in 's dream when it evolved into then evolved into this Pokémon. A Haxorus appeared in 's fantasy in The Bloom Is on Axew!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Drayden's Haxorus appeared in The Uprising. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Iris's evolved into a Haxorus during a battle with in the Pokémon League. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets (Reward), Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 149 Graucus Hall: Stage 495}} |area=Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Game Show Iris's Haxorus|Japanese|Japan|59|August 17 to 18, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Iris's Haxorus}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- forced him to manage the Attraction. He can't say no when asked. }} |- when its Attack is 173 or higher |link= , 'Kiyomasa', , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=611 |name2=Fraxure |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=612 |name3=Haxorus |type1-3=Dragon }} Sprites Trivia Origin Haxorus's tusks resemble that of '' or a n, and are also similar to blades. Name origin Haxorus is a combination of hack (to chop or cut down), axe, and σαῦρος saurus (Greek for lizard). Ononokus may be a combination of 斧 ono (axe), 戦く ononoku (to tremble), and アックス akkusu (axe). In other languages plus and |fr=Tranchodon|frmeaning=From and don |es=Haxorus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Maxax|demeaning=From maximal and |it=Haxorus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=액스라이즈 Axrise|komeaning=From axe and surprise. Also from rise. |zh_cmn=雙斧戰龍 / 双斧战龙 Shuāngfǔzhànlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Double-axe battle dragon" |ru=Хаксорус Khaksorus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Maxax fr:Tranchodon it:Haxorus ja:オノノクス pl:Haxorus zh:双斧战龙